


My Lex

by Thanks_Pete



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Cute, Feminine Alex, Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: "No, Lex, don't go!" Jack begged."It's Alex..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in just a few minutes so it has a few hiccups but I love it.   
> Enjoy>•<

"No Lex please, don't go!" Jack begged.

"Don't call me that! It's Alex! And this is wrong!" Alex yelled.

"Look, your parents might not agree with your life but it's you! Who cares!?"

"Because, Jack! I was born a guy, I just have to except that..."

"Why?! If you're comfortable being feminine then be feminine! You don't need your parents! If they don't except you for you then they don't deserve you! You are Lex. You are my Lex."

Jack grabbed Alex's hands with teary eyes and a small smile.

"You like wearing your pastel sweaters and you've even wore a skirt with heels and looked very cute in it. You like to go by Lex rather than Alex because it's more feminine. Sometimes you wear eye makeup but usually don't because you think it takes to long but you can't go a day without lipgloss or lipstick. And that's why I love you because it's who you truly are."

Alex looked up at Jack. "But Jack, they think it's wrong, a disease."

"But it's not! It's you!" Jack leaned in and kissed Alex, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Lex I love you so much. Please don't leave me." At this point Jack was crying.

Alex's phone rang, the caller ID reading Mom   
He stared at his phone before he muted it and kissed Jack again.

"I wanna stay with you." He said smiling.

Jack smiled widely and picked him up.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> Comment a prompt @_@


End file.
